


in the kitchen light or miles away (we’ll dance just the same)

by violetholdsme



Series: Sunflower Stories 🌻 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, I LOVE WONKI, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also married, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetholdsme/pseuds/violetholdsme
Summary: Shinwon would never get tired of dancing with him, he had seen the sight too many times in their apartment back in Seoul. Whether it was the familiar kitchen light or the same moonlight under a different sky, Shinwon would always cherish the color of whatever lit up their quiet movements. He loved it all the same.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Series: Sunflower Stories 🌻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	in the kitchen light or miles away (we’ll dance just the same)

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea born from listening to taylor swift’s new album all day yesterday. i just HAD to write it. so yeah, wonki fluff inspired by the song [mirrorball](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ZNU020wNYvgW84iljPkPP?si=49LvkVmwR9iZdJXvc5P9AA) by taylor swift. i thought the song fit perfectly as well because of hyunggu saying he tried faking his personality until it became real :( i think it just speaks so much about his growth as a person and how self-aware he is about the type of person he wants to be for himself and others.
> 
> this is a spinoff from my au, [“sunflowers (and other pretty things)”](https://twitter.com/violetholdsme/status/1274617536202412032?s=21) or as i lovingly call it, 🌻. it’s also a standalone, though, so you don’t need to read that to understand this :)
> 
> enjoy <3

Hyunggu was a flame, a fire almost too bright to be called blinding. Hyunggu always shone, flashing lights in different wavelengths for all to see from every angle, changing and molding with circumstance. But Shinwon always loved it when he glowed; Hyunggu was soft when he was painted in the moonlight’s muddled blue, spinning around on tiptoes so tall that Shinwon couldn’t help but wonder if it hurt to stand that way. Hyunggu never showed it on his face, if it did—he would spin around gracefully, leaving Shinwon in a trance of whimsy, to marvel and behold what Hyunggu thought was the most ordinary out of the versions of him he had put out into the world.

It was moments like this that made Shinwon question the people who would say that when they were in love, sometimes, they couldn’t believe that the person they loved was real. The funny thing about Hyunggu, Shinwon thought, was that it was so easy to believe that he _was_ _._ It was impossible to deny the reality, the sincerity behind Hyunggu’s every word and action. Whether it was something done for himself or another, Hyunggu was always something like a ray of hope that never faltered. But Shinwon knew he was human just the same; a cocktail of naivete and fears and innocence that made him ordinary, but it made him real. It made him a _person_ _,_ not some heavenly body that watched over the stars. Shinwon liked Hyunggu that way, when his noise or silence was unabashed and natural.

It was the last night of their honeymoon; they had married each other a few weeks prior, and Hyunggu and Shinwon were nowhere near getting sick of the feeling. Everyone knew about the _honeymoon stage_ _,_ but Shinwon couldn’t care less as Hyunggu laughed loudly in their hotel room, dancing by himself across the small space. He jumped and made sharp pirouettes, so easy and effortless; Shinwon could do nothing but smile at him, ready to catch his husband when he jumped into his arms. There was nothing but pure joy in Hyunggu’s eyes, a blush painted red on his cheeks from standing out on the balcony for too long in cool December air, and the shorter man moved away before Shinwon could get a kiss in. But he enjoyed the alternative just the same, twirling Hyunggu around him like they could hear the same song in their heads. It was always that way with them, they were used to each other but never tired; home was a place to rest weary bones by tiring them out even more, home was warm and sweet, and to Shinwon, home was Hyunggu. 

“You alright, my love?”

Shinwon would never get tired of dancing with him, he had seen the sight too many times in their apartment back in Seoul. Whether it was the familiar kitchen light or the same moonlight under a different sky, Shinwon would always cherish the color of whatever lit up their quiet movements. He loved it all the same. Shinwon could imagine and piece together a montage of his husband spinning around, so many times he couldn’t believe he wasn’t dizzy, from their living room to their kitchen to the bathroom and to wherever they were now. A hotel room miles away from home, and it was still the same.

“Of course I am.”

Hyunggu always shone. He simply existed, and so many others chose to be blinded by that light. But Shinwon could see through, enough to know that the faint glow was a sight reserved only for him, the fire of the universe kindling in his lover’s eyes when he danced like it was the only thing meant for him in this world. Shinwon would never get tired of holding Hyunggu up, feeling the irony of it all when it felt as though they were standing on ice and Shinwon was the only one who knew how to keep his balance. 

They continued their quiet dance, Shinwon lifting Hyunggu off the ground and spinning them around when he jumped into his arms. Somewhere along the way, Shinwon’s lips found his husband’s, and he set him back down on the ground, leaning down so they didn’t have to pull away. Hyunggu was warm. Hyunggu was real. Shinwon knew that Hyunggu wasn’t _his_ —Hyunggu was unafraid to be his own. It might have scared everyone off, but never Shinwon. Because deep down, unseen by everyone, Shinwon was just the same. They were two complete sets of different puzzles; when they fit together, they were certainly not the picture on the box, but the colors they would make were not something anyone could find anywhere else.

Shinwon felt himself being pushed onto the bed gently, and Hyunggu kissed him, just as delicate. Shinwon felt a surge up on his body, emotions and tiredness running high, and he didn’t even realize he was tearing up until Hyunggu swiped the tear away, kissing every inch of his cheek that it had touched.

“What’s wrong, Shinwonie?”

Shinwon sat up, keeping his hands firmly placed on the back of his husband’s neck. He placed their foreheads together, breathing as one, still panting from the spinning around and lifting they had done in time with the melody in their heads.

“I just love you,” Shinwon breathed. “Stay with me. Please.”

“I’m right here.” Hyunggu pulled his husband in for a hug, reassuring him with the warmth of his skin. “I’m here.”

Usually, the roles were reversed, but Shinwon didn’t mind being told by Hyunggu that everything would be okay. He knew that Hyunggu would love every version of him; he had been the one who could see them and tell them apart, and sometimes he was even the one who had brought them out in the first place. Hyunggu knew they were all part of Shinwon, one and the same, and he would always give him the same love he had learned to give himself over the years. Personalities were fleeting, but people were timeless. And _fuck_ the honeymoon stage; their love would change, but it would still be love. It was the one thing they both knew with every fixed or tattered string that connected their bodies.

Shinwon knew that no matter where Hyunggu danced, no matter how messy or graceful, he would see through the burning fire that enveloped him much too often. The faint glow was softer on the eyes, Hyunggu looked more than beautiful when he looked _real_ under the tainted moonlight. Shinwon loved that about him—the unapologetic imperfection. It would stay that way for years, in their kitchen light or under stars miles away from home. Hyunggu always shone. But Shinwon thought—without a shadow of a doubt—that Hyunggu was the most beautiful when he let himself glow under light that wasn’t his own.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twt ! [@violetholdsme](https://twitter.com/violetholdsme)


End file.
